Spiral Power
"Spiral Power is the force which binds together lifeforms and the Universe, a single lifeform is capable of drawing forth the power of the infinite universe" '' '''-Anti-Spiral'' Definition Spiral Power (螺旋の力) is the main source of power for the characters in the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann anime/manga series. It's described as the power of evolution which is present everywhere in the universe/multiverse. It gives all Spiral beings the ability to evolve as a collectivity and as individuals. One interesting aspect of the Spiral Power is that is seems to have no limits or boundaries in its reach and influence. Spiral Power is present in all the infinite universes in the multiverse throughout all the 11 dimensions, and it even exists outside dimensions (due to the fact that the Anti-Spiral was able to create a universe outside space and time, between dimensions). It can give its user limitless abilities which apparently depend on at least 3 main factors: * '''Spiral Potential * Spiral Spectrum * Experience/Use Spiral Potential The "Spiral Potential" can be defined as the amount of Spiral Power a certain lifeform can manifest at any given time. Throughout the series different characters manifest different degrees of potential with Simon having the highest one. Lordgenome referred to this when he told Simon: "Seems like your spiral power surpasses mine". (Ep. 15) Spiral Spectrum While the Spiral Power is usually associated with the color green it actually has a full spectrum of colors. We can tell by looking at the colors behind all the Gurren Lagann transformations, when the Spiral gauge goes beyond its limits during the final fight against the Anti-Spiral (Ep. 24), and when Team Dai-Gurren combines its Spiral power with Simon to destroy the 4 Great Beastmen Generals. Spectrum3.png|Spiral gauge Spectrum1.png|Transformation Spectrum2.png|Team Dai-Gurren combined Giga Drill Break The spectrum seems to relate with the emotions and personality of the user, most of the time we can see the color green which indicates that it could be the color associated with willpower/fighting spirit, while red is instead associated with despair/fear. Purple can be associated with royalty or a higher being, which would explain why it is used by the Anti-Spiral. We can only speculate about the meaning of every color. Some characters seem to be limited to only some of the colors of the spectrum while others can manipulate the full spectrum. Characters who can manipulate the full spectrum: * Kamina * Simon * Kittan (awakens this power before dying) Experience Another factor which affects the use of Spiral Power is experience. The more experience using it the more techniques and abilities a Spiral being can achieve. In terms of experience the Anti-Spiral and Lordgenome were the most relevant characters because they had been using Spiral Power for aeons and thousands of years respectively. Lordgenome and the Anti-Spiral had extensive knowledge of the Spiral Power and knew how to use it in several ways (Simon was unaware of many of them until he saw them performed and subsequently learned them. Ex.: "When Lordgenome used a Giga Drill using Lazengann's legs", "The Anti-Spiral's probability manipulation", "Perceptual Teleportation", etc...) It appears that as the user gains more experience and uses more Spiral Power his/her eyes show a permanent spiral pattern. However a spiral pattern also seems to manifest temporarily in the user's eyes when they awaken or reach a new level of power (Ex.: Kittan, Yoko, Nia). Exponential Nature of Spiral Power Spiral Power has the property of amplifying everything exponentially, as stated by Lordgenome. This property shows clearly on the different transformations of Gurren Lagann where each form is infinite times more powerful than the preceeding one. Spiral Abilities Spiral Power gives its user the ability to do anything including impossible feats, here's a list of some of the abilities that can be achieved through the power of the Spiral (displayed in the anime/manga series): * Superhuman Physiology [example] * Piercing Charge [example] * Mech Piloting Intuition * Superpower Evolution * Invulnerability * Indomitable Will * Evolution Manipulation * Immortality * Technological Assimilation * Badassery Embodiment * Immortality Manipulation * Power Bestowal * Power Level Measuring * Regenerative Durability * Self-Resurrection (Limited by the power level of user) * Resurrection (Full resurrection hinted by Simon. Partial resurrection performed on Lordgenome) * Energy Attacks * Eruption Inducement * Water Manipulation [http://i.imgur.com/4P1C2h1.jpg example] * Earthquake Generation * Time Manipulation * Space Manipulation * Space-time Manipulation * Dimensional Storage * Matter Manipulation * Matter Creation * Absolute Speed * God Mode * Meta Probability Manipulation * Size Enhancement (Absolute level) * Mecha Creation * Army Manipulation * Dimensional Manipulation * Dimensional Independence * Dimensional Entity Physiology * Light Generation * Holographic Projection * Data Manipulation * Telepathy * Tendril Generation * Alternate-Self Absorption * Chronolock / Omnilock * Reality Warping (Advance-Master levels) * Life Creation * Shapeshifting * Accelerated Perception * Entity Creation * Absolute Stamina * Universe Creation * Universe Destruction * Teleportation (Ultimate level) * Nigh Omnipresence * Nigh Omnipotence * Infinite Energy * Universal Enbodiment * Universal Manipulation * Logic Manipulation (More like logic negation) * Energy Constructs * Energy Conversion * Force-Field Generation * Energy Drain * Absolute Energy Absorption * Energy Conversion * Big Bang Inducement * Cosmic Awareness * Summoning * Non-Corporeal Form * Absolute Attack * Mental Projection * Despair Inducement * Confidence Inducement * Courage Inducement * High-Speed Flight * Energy Propulsion * Weapon Hands * Pressure Resistance * Transcendent Machine Physiology References # All links to the powers in the "Spiral Abilities" list belongs to the Superpower Wiki. Category:Terms